


MORROWIND: ORIGNS

by Dreadnautilus



Series: MORROWIND SAGA [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnautilus/pseuds/Dreadnautilus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I retell the legendary story of game morowind to fit in with the universe of MORROWIND 2 and MORROWIND 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE ORIGINAL GAME

Once upons a times there was awesome man named nevereverine and he was sent to jails for being too awesome. But then he was so awesome he was released from the jails and made to become a blades secret agent like 007 but with katanas and worked for a guy who was a drug addict but he was still cool. He first had to talk to a bunch of informats, but that shit is boring so we'll skip it.

Then is was sent to talk to sul matool who was boss of the ashlanders. Sul said IF YOU WANT TO GO BE NEREVARINE YOU MUST FIND THE BOW so off he went. The nerevarine ran really faster than the speed of light to the urshilaku burial grounds. There he met some ghosts who said NEREVARINE YOU MUST DIE FOR DECREATING OUR TOMBS. The nerevarine laughed and punched them into their ectoplasms. He got the bow and brought it to sul. Sul said “kay now you must talk to the wise woman” and the wise woman says “you haven't become nerevarine yet try harder”. The not nerevarine was going to try harder but he got massage from cauis cosades saying “you must defeat the dagoth gares” so he left.

He went to gares who was like “you must joins the dagoth ur” and nerevarine was like “fuck no” so he smashed his wierd face right into the floor and stomped him into bits. But he got the corpses. NO I MUST NOT JOIN THE SIX HOUSE” said the nerevarine so he jumped to caius. Cauis said “you must go find divayth fur” and so he jumped to tel fyr. He drunk fyr's magic potion and was cured. Duivath was like “Dude everyone else who durnk that died”. The nerevarine said “im just that awexome.” the nerevarine then heard mira milo was trapped so he flew to vivec and went to the ministry of truth. The ordinators were angry and wanted him to pay the fine for tresspassing in restridcted place. “im sorry I cannot pay the fine in septims, officer” said the nerevarine. “i can only pay it in PAIN” and he kicked all the ordinators in the groings and the ordinators were sterilized. He opened mehra milo's jail cell and mehra milo was like “oh hooray you've come to save me” and she and the neerevarine made out. 

The nerevarine jumped to base of the dissident priests who were like “you must find magic ring of nerevar moon and star”. The nerevarine teleprocted to the ashlands and saw the hidden door of the cave of the incarnate. It could only be opened at dawn and dusk but he didn't want to wait so he blew it up with his psychic prowess. Azura was there and was like “TAKE MY RING” and he was like “k” and then he slapped her because she had made an annoying door. The nerevarine then went to the urshilaku camp and talked to the wise woman who said “dude to become nerevarine proper you must ask all of the houses and the tribes to call you boss” and nerevarine was like “fuck no”. his levels and fame score was so highs vivec called him in before he had to do that shit. Vivec was like “destroy the heart” and the nerevar replied “k bro” so he took the waithguard and went to red mountain.

He met Ordos and Venom who were like “we will never give you the sunder and keening” and the neveravine was like “ fuck you” and kicked their heads off, then threw their heads into the volcano. He got the sunder and the keening and met dagoth ur who said “give me the tools or die” and the nerevarine said no and kicked his mask and dagoth ur's mask shattered into pieces. Dagoth ur was angry and jumped into his akulakhan. Akulakahn went and fired lasers from its eyes but the nerevarine blocked them with his wraithguard. He then dodged the akulakhan's punch which could pucnh a thousand times a second. He went into the akulakhans chest and kicked it so hard it broke apart and exposed the heart inside. The nerevarine stabbed the heart with keening and hammered in the dagger with sunder like it was the nail and the heart exploded. Akulkahn fell to pieces and dagoth ur exploded into a gigantic light.

The nerevarine went and saw azura who was like “nerevarine you saved the world here is ring of night vision” and the nerevarine was like “this is fucking useless” and punched her. All was well but dark brotherhood with akaviri sniper rifle suddenly shot at the nerevarine. The nerevarine grabbed the bullet and threw it into the dark brotherman's head. “who wants to assassinate me and why?” he said.


	2. Tirbunal

The nerevarine teleprocted to mournhold. There a millions billions assassins were waitings for him. He got out his fists and kicked them in the face. Then he threw them into the sun where they burned to death. He found not saying king hellseth was behind them, so he punched the palace in half, then went to helseht and beated him to death with his own heart.

Then the priests came and said GOBLINS AND LICHES ARE UNDERGROUNDS and axed him for help. So he dug hole to undergrounds and set the goblins on fire. Then he punched all the liches skulls off and the skulls hit the wall and exploded. But then he got message to meet almalexia. Almalexia siad “you must go get barilzar's ring”. Nerevarine was like “okay hotness” and went to fight the barilzar.

Barilzar was there with his ring and said “NOOO YOU MUST NOT HAVE RING IT IS EVIL”. Nerevarine then asked “but you have ring doesn't that make you evil?” Bazaaril was thinkng for proper answer and while he did that the nerevarine stole his sword and cut him into half with it. Then he took the ring from the body. “YOU FOOL YOU WILL DOOM THINGS” he said. The nerevarine laughed and stomped his bones into dust.

He gave ring to almalexia, and then was about to come home when cyborg army attacked! The nerevarine went and kicked all the cyborgs brains off, and shot lightning balls from his hands. He knew only ones man could create cyborgs, and his name was SHOTA SIL...... he went to almalexia, who said “you must take the sacred sword trueflame and stop him. I'll telepart you there.” and then before he left they banged.

Sotha sil's cockwork city was fill of evil cyborgs. The nerevarine took out his trueflame and cut them all up, setting them on fire with the fire of the sword. He stabbed them hard and fast. He kicked open door and found imperfect with a thousand bazookas and lazer cannons. The nerevarine dodged the lasers by travelling faster than speed of light and he jumped on the bazooka missiles and kicked htem back at the imperfect and the imperfect exploded. 

He kicked open door to final room and discovered sotha sil was deaded. Almalexia appeared and said “hahahahaha I killed sotha sil and sent the cyborgs now I will kill you and only I shall rule”. The nerevarine thought to himself “man I shouldn't have stuck my dick in crazy”. Almalexia fired lightning bolt at him, and he reflected it back with magic shield. She threw a thousand fireballs and he absorbed the fire into trueflame's fire with firey fire magic of fire. He jumped into her and kicked her in the tit, knocking her into the wall. She got angry and took out her sword and did a trillion swipes at him, but the nerevarine dodged every hit. The nerevarine took one swing and cut off her head. He took her sword hopesfire and teleportalled out of the clockwerk city. But he was not at home. He was in frozen lands of soulstheim! What will he do now......?


	3. Boldmoon

The nerevarine was at solstheim and doing boring tasks for the fort frostmouth when he learned WEREWOLVES WERE ATTACKING THE CASTLE and he was sent to the skull. The skull said “you must go prove yourself worthy find aeslipp the zombie.” so he went to the zombie caves and Aeslip said “I AM NOT EVIL ZOMBIE” and the nerevarine was confused because all zombies he fought were evil before. Aeslip said “i am protecting you from all the frost devils” and so the nerevarine killed all the forst daedra and aeslip was like “okay gonna die now” and aeslipp died.

When he came back wherewolves were attacking all the skall so he went and took out hopesfire and trueflame and cut them all into slices nad shanked their heads off. He set all the wereolves on fire and threw the burning piles of werewolves all the way to sunset isles where they landed on the heads of the altmer. Along the way he got werewolves disease but he cured himself because werewolves were all furries.

Skaal boss told him to find totem of claw and fange. He went to tombs, which were guarded by a wholem bunch of wereweolves. He went and kicked all their teeth out, and then with his psyjic powers he telekinetically flung the teeth so all the werewolves were stabbed to death by their own teeht. He brought back totem and skaal shaman said “you must now go and hunt the spirit bear” so he did. He went out and found spirit bear which was giant bare armored with laser cannons and ice breath and it shot chainsaws out of its eyes. The nerevarine went and jumped at up ons the chainsawes and kicked them back at the bears and the bear chainsaweed itself in half. 

“well done” said the skall shaman. “now you must go and find the karstag.” the Nerevarine went up to the castle karstaag and kicked the door open. He took out his swords and cutt off the hands and feet and wangs and tongues off all the rieklings and kicked their torsos around into explosive barrels. He went and found that king karstaag was nowhere. Suddenly he was taken in by evil portal to dimension of hircine!

There he met the karstaag, and he tore off his horns and beat it to deaht with it. The karstaag attempted to take the nerevarine with him and exploded with the explosions of a million nuclear bombs but the nerevarine tanked it like a badass. Hircine appeared and said “i am boss of the warwolves. I am the god of hunting. I am..... HIRCINE. I challenge you to battle to the death.” “You're on furfag” said the nerevarine. 

Hircine went ant fired nuclear missiles from his spear. The nerevarine went and kicked all their nuclear missiles into space, where they exploded. He then fired his atmoic breaht, but the nerevarine cut it into half with his swords. Hircine teleported behind the nerevarine and stabbed him in the heart. “Hahahahaha now you are stabbed” he laughed with smiles. The Nerevaran pulled out the spear, and broke it in half. “See you in hell” he said, kicking hircine off him. He went and threw his swords, which cut up hircine real bad, and they came back to him like boomerangs. He went and jumped up and said “i think you have too much cholestroral, you are at risk for heart attacks” and then tore out hircine's heart and that was why he siad it it was a joke. Hricine's dimension collapsed around him as he died. Just before it fully collapsed the nerevarine teleported out and arrived back at morrowind.

“what will I doo now” he thought to himself. Then tsaesci appeared and said “stupid nerevarine we shall kill you” so he bit off the snake's head. “akavir is full of tsasesci I shall kill them all” he thought and then went to akaviir. And that was where he was until the beginning of the next story. The end.


End file.
